


Breakfast

by NoRegretsJustLove



Series: Wet [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Come Eating, D/s, Dom!Kurt, M/M, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRegretsJustLove/pseuds/NoRegretsJustLove
Summary: Kurt cooks a special breakfast for himself and Blaine.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Follows the events in Holding On, Letting Go, though it probably isn't necessary to read that to enjoy this. I plan on writing their whole weekend, probably as a series of one-shots instead of a cohesive fic with chapters. Kurt has a lot of messy ideas to generate laundry for his naked Blaine! ;)

Blaine woke up to the sounds of dishes clanging in the kitchen. He threw back the covers and wandered, still naked, across the apartment. “Morning,” he murmured groggily to Kurt, walking up behind him and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “Whatcha makin’?”

“Breakfast, of course,” Kurt answered helpfully, “but I’m missing one last ingredient.”

“I could get dressed and go to the store to get it for you,” Blaine offered, taking a step back and leaning against the counter opposite Kurt.

Kurt turned and shot him a look. “Have you forgotten already that you’re staying naked this weekend?” Kurt had gone ahead and solidified the command the night before after Blaine showered, his mind already spinning with ways to make sure Blaine would still have plenty of laundry to do without ever putting on a stitch of clothing.

Blaine grinned. “Of course not. I’m just trying to be helpful.”

“And you can be, just as you are,” Kurt said as he closed the distance between them. “No clothes and no grocery shopping necessary.”

Suddenly Blaine found himself being pressed up against the counter. Kurt’s mouth was on his, kissing hungrily, and Kurt’s hand went straight to Blaine’s cock. In seconds he was fully hard as Kurt massaged his balls and stroked roughly over his shaft. Blaine had no idea how this was helping with breakfast, but he wasn’t about to question it. He let Kurt take what he wanted and moaned in pleasure as he kissed back. He hadn’t come the night before and it didn’t take long before he felt his orgasm building.

“Kurt,” he warned, “I’m close…”

“Good,” Kurt whispered hotly into his ear.

Blaine whimpered. It wasn’t permission, and Kurt was still pumping his cock with seemingly no intention of letting up.

When Kurt could tell Blaine was truly on the edge, he reached for a glass from the counter behind Blaine. He aimed Blaine’s cock into it and continued stroking. “Come for me,” he commanded and Blaine let go. Kurt milked his cock until every last drop had been collected in the glass, then held it up for Blaine to see.

“Just what I needed. And you didn’t even have to get dressed…”

Blaine just blinked at him in confusion. He was still recovering from his release, breathing heavily and trying to refocus his brain. He watched as Kurt set the glass back on the counter and washed his hands. And then he noticed the bowls and ingredients already set out next to the stove. Crepe batter and ricotta filling. It was the latter Kurt emptied the glass into, gently folding the pearly fluid into the mixture.

“Kurt, did you just…? And we’re going to…?” Had Kurt really just added his come to their breakfast? Maybe he was still asleep and dreaming.

“Hmmm? Oh! I found a recipe online. I thought it would be fun to try…” Kurt said, as if everything were perfectly normal. He added crepe batter to the pan and watched carefully for when it was ready to flip. “Can you slice that bowl of strawberries please?”

Blaine went to wash his own hands before getting out a knife and cutting board, still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. “So...we’re really going to eat my come for breakfast?” he asked as he began slicing, still a bit incredulous that Kurt was so nonchalant about it.

“Well it certainly wouldn’t be the first time either of us has, now would it? You know I love the taste of you, and you’ve certainly never complained about licking me clean after you come all over me…”

“God, Kurt,” Blaine said with a shudder. His spent cock twitched at Kurt’s words. Every one of them was true. “When you put it that way…” He supposed it wasn’t actually that much of a leap, even if it was one he wouldn’t necessarily have ever thought of on his own. The more his brain woke up, both from sleep and the haze of his orgasm, the more he was intrigued by the idea. Kurt, as usual, was right. It would be fun to try. He wondered if he’d even be able to taste the difference.

He finished slicing the berries while Kurt tended to the crepes. “Is there anything else I can do?”

“Set the table,” Kurt said. “I thought it would be nice to use the good linens for a change. I left them over the back of the chair.”

Blaine stopped to kiss Kurt on the cheek on his way out to the dining room. “You think of everything,” he said.

Kurt shrugged. “Just trying to make a nice breakfast for my husband…”

Blaine spread the tablecloth over the table, set their places, and finished it off with their good napkins, then went back to the kitchen to pour their coffee. Kurt was just finishing placing the crepes and strawberries on a serving tray, and together they made their way back to the table. Blaine took his spot across from Kurt, but suddenly something felt all wrong.

“Sir, may I kneel for you?” he asked. If he knelt, Kurt would feed him. Kurt would decide how much or how little he ate. Considering what Blaine had contributed to the meal, he didn’t want to be in control of that. He wanted to give control to Kurt.

“Of course you may. Come here,” Kurt replied.

Blaine stood and walked around the table to Kurt, folding himself gracefully to the floor when he was at his side. He looked up at his Dom, smiled gratefully, and waited.

Kurt served crepes onto both of their plates and topped them with the berries Blaine had sliced. As he brought the spoon from the serving bowl to his plate, a bit of the juicy red fruit slipped off and landed on the white tablecloth.

“Oops,” Kurt said. “Looks like we’ll have to get that washed after breakfast, before the stain sets…” By _we_ he clearly meant Blaine. “Now, let’s try these and see how they turned out, shall we?”

“They look delicious, sir,” Blaine said, and waited to see if Kurt would take the first bite or if he would feed it to him instead.

Kurt lifted the fork to his own mouth and Blaine watched him savor the first mouthful. He wondered if Kurt was tasting him, or if the other flavors would overpower that one. His mouth watered with wanting to taste it for himself.

“Mmm… Blaine,” Kurt murmured, his mouth still half full. He swallowed and looked down at him. “Not to brag, but my god these are decadent. Here, try some.” And with that he slid a creamy forkful of crepe onto Blaine’s tongue.

Blaine closed his eyes as Kurt pulled the fork away. He tasted the buttery crepe, the rich sweetness of the filling, and just a hint of himself. If he hadn’t known, hadn’t been looking for the flavor, he might have missed it. He opened his eyes and looked up at Kurt, who was watching him expectantly. “Well?” Kurt asked.

“They’re good, but I might need another bite to be sure,” Blaine said playfully.

Kurt shook his head and indulged him, then returned his attention to his own plate.

Blaine savored his second bite and watched Kurt eat while he waited to be fed more. Kurt settled into a rhythm, eating his own meal and making sure that Blaine got his as he knelt patiently beside him.

They were mostly quiet as they ate, and Blaine’s mind wandered back to being pressed against the counter in the kitchen. It had felt good, but now understanding Kurt’s intent, a new wave of arousal washed over him. Kurt had used him for what he needed, and that turned Blaine on all the more. The idea of Kurt jerking him off simply to procure an ingredient made him shiver, and god if he didn’t want to serve Kurt that way again. His cock, which had been resting flaccid against his thigh, began to swell again at the thought.

“Kurt,” Blaine said, reaching up to rest his hand against Kurt’s thigh. “Thank you for this. It’s...well, I wasn't sure what to make of it at first, but it’s really turning me on. It makes me feel...useful. And god it's hot that you used my come, that you’re feeding it to me, and I get to watch you enjoying it... If you ever wanted to try some other recipes, well, I’d be more than happy to give you what you need." He blushed a little at the boldness of that last part, but he wanted Kurt to know how he felt. 

“Duly noted,” Kurt said with a smile. "But right now what I need is for you to clear these dishes and take care of this tablecloth. I have plans for you this weekend and the sooner you're done, the sooner we can get started."

"Yes, sir," Blaine said eagerly as he scrambled up from his knees to comply. He leaned over the table to place their dishes back on the tray and felt the playful squeeze of Kurt's hand on his ass. He glanced back at Kurt and smiled. He couldn't think of a better way to spend the weekend than naked and at Kurt's mercy. He knew it would be Kurt's mission to create as much laundry as possible for him, but he also knew every mess they made would be well worth whatever effort it took to clean up. He couldn't wait to begin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt and I have some ideas for this weekend, but if you have any particular messes you'd like to see these boys make, feel free to let me know and I'll see what I can do to incorporate your suggestions!


End file.
